


Train On

by Purpleavalonic



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: First story, Hate Whitney, Nightmare, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon SoulSilver, Short One Shot, Warning for mild anxiety/panic attack, failure - Freeform, never give up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7144856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleavalonic/pseuds/Purpleavalonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer self short story. I hate to admit this but it's a true one. Pokemon battle against Whitney at Goldenrod gym. Please enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train On

**Author's Note:**

> Hey AO3 community! I'm over the top excited for this is my first time posting on here!   
> *small quiet clapping from a distance*  
> You awesome peeps enjoy this short story!   
> Critiques and comments are always welcome thank you! <3

“Only one more Pokémon left in your party I see” Whitney mocked.

Sweat beading down my face. With my knees crumpling me to the ground, I stare at the stupid Miltank before me. After just one full restore, it hasn’t a single scratch on it. I looked down at the dirty smudges on my legs. My heart pounded slowly and harsh against my chest. The tears have dried against my checks but I can feel fresh ones threaten to fall. Never have I felt so frustrated. Why is it that this Gym Trainer so hard to beat. The move she had used to abuse my poor friends is god dam Rollout. I hate that move with a passion.

My hands are shaking after just recovering my Quilava. I can practically hear professor Elm right now, ‘Think it over carefully. Your partner is important.’ When it came to picking out Cyndaquil, it wasn’t because it was just cute. The powerful flames on its’ back gave off a formidable potential. But now, Quilava became weak because of me. I couldn’t push my friend to its’ limits and now it wasn’t strong enough to handle an overgrown pink cow. This whole situation is my fault.

The same goes to my other Pokémon as well. My poor Gyarados fell victim to the move Attract. I watched over and over again as he fell head over tail for Miltank. As Miltank beat Gyarados into submission I nearly cried out for its’ pain. The same fate had occurred with Pidgeotto and Onix. I thought I might have a chance when I sent out Jigglypuff. It was a female. Jigglypuff couldn’t possibly fall for Attract. But god dam that Rollout! It practically flatted poor Jigglypuff like a pancake. Jigglypuff’s defenses were still too low leveled. I sighed out a noiseless cry. So there I was, this is my all my fault. All my hard work for nothing.

“You look so…weak.” Whitney declared.

I looked back up to see her smug face as she pets her precious Miltank. She snickers behind one hand. “So pathetic, just like your Pokémon.” I cringed hearing her rude remarks. “I thought after defeating the rest of my trainers in my gym, you’d actually be a challenge. I suppose I can be wrong at least once in my life time.” She grins and winks halfheartedly at me.

I place my hands on my knees as I brace myself. I push off the ground, standing awkwardly. “How dare you insult my friends!” My shout slightly startles Whitney and her Miltank. I look back down at the ground. My running shoes are worn down with dirt and grime.

“I don’t care if you say if I’m weak, stupid, or a terrible excuse for a trainer.” I uttered. I flung my head back up with my teeth baring. “But I refuse to let you say that my friends are pathetic. They have made me stronger because of how powerful they truly are!” I bellowed. I move my hand to my belt. No longer so shaky, placing my hand onto my last Pokeball. I froze. I can’t move. God why can’t I move!

“So what are you gonna do about it?” I stared at her.

The rage flowing through me. The last ounce of passion from my Pokémon is all I have to keep me standing. I move my last Pokeball to my chest. I hold it tightly and whisper, “I believe in you, and I know you will brave the impossible. Let’s do this.”

I swing the Pokeball out onto the field. Time slows as I hear the pounding of my heart through my ears.

Thump

“Go Machop!” I cry.

Thump

Out from the flash comes out my last Pokémon. The fighting type that I have in my party is Machop. Its’ fighting attacks are all I have to stand against this stupid Miltank.

Thump

“What an interesting turn of events! I had no idea you had a fighting type. Perhaps I was wrong about you.” Whitney commented with glee. Then a mischievous grin lingered over her face. “But how will it face against the move Attract?” She questioned out loud.

Thump

“Miltank use Attract!” She ordered. Attract is useless on Machop! This move only works on the opposite gender.

Thump

I sighed with relief then call out, “Machop use Seismic Toss!”

“How dare you! Miltank use Rollout!” Whitney demanded with frustration.

Thump

Machop’s defenses are high enough that it only takes away five health points. I steady myself, I look towards my Machop. There is a gleam of fire in Machop eyes.

Thump

“Machop use Focus Energy.” I instruct. Machop sits in a meditative like position and closes its’ eyes. I can practically feel the heat pulsing from the Machop. I cannot hear Whitney as I center my attention on Machop’s pose. I see from a short distance as Miltank barrels towards Machop with full power from Rollout. With Machop’s high defense, Miltank bounce off of Machop. Luckily the attack didn’t cause too much damage to Machop during that turn.

Whitney brushed her hair aside with an annoyed look upon her face.“This is so not happening right now.” She glared at me with a harsh tone of voice.

Thump Thump

Finally after her turn Machop can deal the final blow. With the move Focus Energy, it increased the chances of a critical hit. Whitney’s Miltank only has twenty two health remaining.

“Machop use Seismic Toss!” I call out to the field.

Out of the relaxed position, Machop rises taking Miltank to the air. As fast as the two Pokémon surged into the air, they came back down to the ground with a slam. With the cloud of dust forming around the center of the area, it became difficult to see. I can hear Whitney coughing out from the opposite side of the arena.

I could have sworn my heart stopped pounding.

Machop slid back to the original position awaiting orders. I looked at the stats for Miltank’s health and I gasped out in shock. No critical hit! With only two health remaining for Miltank this is just getting beyond frustrating. On the upside, using any attack next turn will guarantee a victory.

“Poor me!” Whitney wines loudly. She stomped her foot on the ground like the stubborn girl that she is. I sighed, thank god this is nearly over.

“Whitney!”

I looked over to the stands, they’re usually empty for gym battles depending on the trainer. Even Whitney stops her tantrum to see who is calling for her. Lass Carrie was on her feet in the front row. I cringed then because she only had one Pokémon, Snubbull. It had been strangely easy for me as I beat her down with only one turn. She started pumping her fist into the air. 

“Don’t fail Whitney! We’re counting on you!” She cried out. 

Whitney turned to face Lass Carrie. “Why would I fail? Darling if I lost gym battles I would no longer be a respected gym leader.”

Lass Carrie then smiled and waved to Whitney. Even though the two have barely an age difference, Lass Carrie seems to look up to Whitney. In an apprentice to mentor friendship sort of way. Mentors are a cool thing. Especially if they have gone through life experiences that someday someone else will need support with. I slide my hand back into my hair. I used to have that.

“Of course! I never doubted you for a moment.” Lass Carrie shouted back with a grin on her face.

Whitney glanced back at me with her hands on her hips. She sways to the side to acknowledge her Miltank in pain. With a big grin on her face she grabbed an item from her bag. “Watch how to finish any battle with a twist!” Whitney exclaimed.

I cringed as I watched her use a hyper potion to fully restore Miltank. Miltank stood up on its’ hind legs at full strength. This is it. I’m screwed. How am I supposed to get past this bullshit I thought. I ordered Machop to attack using Seismic Toss. But with her at Miltank at a reasonable health, I’m still going to lose. 

“Miltank use Stomp!” Whitney ordered to her exhausted Pokémon.

Machop fell forward on to its’ knees. Plummeting further on to dirty ground. I held my breath. The official referee for the match leaned over to get a good look at Machop. From where she was standing, my Machop was out for the count. Actually from any position, Machop looked fainted.

“The opponent’s Machop is unable to battle. The victory goes to Goldenrod Gym Leader Whitney!” The referee announces from the sidelines.

With great will power, I held out Machop’s Pokéball. I walked over to Machop to crouch down. I held Machop in my arms as fresh tears threatened to pour down my face. “I’m sorry my friend. I failed you too.” I whimpered quietly. I pressed down on the activation button. A red glow encased Machop transferring to the Pokeball. 

I stood up to leave the gym. I glanced back to look at Whitney only to see a huge confident grin plastered onto her porcelain face. She had won and there was nothing I could do. I blinked back tears as I ran. 

_ Player has no Pokémon left. Player has now blacked out. _

I shot my eyes open to stare at the ceiling. My eyes felt dry and tingly as I blinked at the slow rotating fan. Flexing my hands as for some reason they felt sore. I felt a cold sweat down my spine. I turn myself on my bed to check my room. To my relief it was just a dream.

“God that was miserable. I shouldn’t play any games so late.” I murmur to myself. 

Propping myself up with my elbows I sat up to finding my DS on the floor flashing a small red light. Figures I left it on again before I snoozed away I thought with high annoyance. I picked it up to charge it before I lost any progress. The game Pokémon Soul Silver was still in the game cartage slot. I sighed with tension on my shoulders. My player just got done talking to the Nurse in the Pokémon Center. Right after the battle with Whitney. I can’t stop fighting her now but I do need sleep. I pulled up the menu to save the game.

I closed my DS after powering it down for today. I needed a break from the bullshit. I pulled my phone closer to me as I checked the time. It was still dark out so it had to be early. Squinting at my bright phone screen, the time read 3:38 a.m. confirming my suspicions. I groaned leaning back into the firm bed. 

That dream was messed up. I almost thought it wasn’t possible that I got serious anxiety from constantly battling Whitney. I raised my phone back to my tired eyes. Flickering to the lock screen was almost too bright to handle again but it was worth it every time. I slowly smiled as the bright lock screen displayed a picture of my close friends as well as my best friend. A couple of nerds and sarcastic people made us a good team. Looking at all their faces seemed to wash away some of my fears and anxiety. 

While most of my friends seemed to power through games, I preferred to take my time through all of my games. I’m more of checking out every nook and cranny before progressing forward into the main story. Rather than rushing through to getting every single shiny achievement. I’m glad my friends respect that though. I never do give up on a game or on anything really. If I want to win this gym battle I have to plan this out better as well as build an even greater team. I can’t stop training. I’ve been too stubborn to stop now. My lack of sleep caught up to me as I closed my eyes, gather one last look of my buddies. As I fell back into a steady breathing rhythm I slept soundly. Knowing it would always be alright when I wake up. Especially when I will win my next battle with Whitney.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? I have plenty ha!  
> I do have some other neat stories (maybe even a series) coming up.   
> So I hope you all enjoyed this!  
> Have a good day!
> 
> *Feel free to comment below heh*


End file.
